Work on designs and modifications of an artificial mechanical heart model which has the desired feasibility has been taking place for a number of years. To said effect countless problems of all types have been come up against: technical, biocompatibility, structural, functional, unforeseen results, failures, etc., therefore it can be said that up to the moment the basic problems have not been resolved. The present models of artificial mechanical hearts present more inconveniences than benefits.
On the other hand, given the circumstances, the sue of the artificial mechanical heart has been restricted and used only as a step prior to "heart transplant", which means that its use is limited to some hours of support treatment.
Likewise the ventricular assistance pumps which are located outside the body and whose life or use is also of very few hours are used.
The known ventricular assistance pumps use two cardiac valvular prostheses which present the following problems in general:
Formation of thrombi PA0 Extracorporeal location PA0 Ultra-short life PA0 Infections PA0 Large console PA0 The patient is practically immobilized due to the large volume of the console PA0 Thrombosis PA0 Mechanical problems due to the arrangement of the design
In connection with artificial mechanical hearts, the best known one is the one that JARVIC conceived in due time. He designed an artificial mechanical heart based on heart chambers, like the human heart, with mechanical prothesis presenting the following problems and inconveniences: